hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021/2022 Australian Cyclone Season
Created by User Aidan1493 Tropical Low 01U Tropical Low 01U was the first storm of the 2021/2022 cyclone season. Forming in the Gulf of Carpentaria on September 29, 01U remained near-stationary during its existence, dissipating on September 31. Severe Tropical Cyclone Ruby Ruby was the first cyclone of the season. The tropical low which was to become Ruby formed just south of Christmas Island on October 7, and moved slowly to the southeast, quickly intensifying. By October 9, Ruby was already a Category 3 cyclone. It continued to move slowly southeast, intensifying further, and by midnight on October 11, reached Category 5 status, having grown to a huge size. Turning southwest, Ruby accelerated, and made landfall at Karratha on October 12, with 250km/h+ winds lashing the area, and heavy rain being dumped on Karratha, Port Headland and Onslow. Eight people were killed by the cyclone. Ruby weakened as it moved slowly south, however it maintained cyclone intensity as far south as Kalbarri, killing one person. Ex-Tropical Cyclone Ruby hit Rockingham and Mandurah on the 15th, killing a further three people through gale force winds and flash floods. The remnant low finally dissipated near Busselton on the 16th. Tropical Cyclone Seth A tropical low formed in the Coral Sea on October 30. It moved southwest, intensifying into Tropical Cyclone Seth on November 1. Seth then looped back towards the east and dissipated on November 2, never making landfall. Tropical Low 04U 04U formed in the bay near Derby, in the Kimberley region of Western Australia on November 9. It moved over land towards Broome, reaching it late the following day, unleashing torrential rain over the town. 04U continued in a southwesterly direction, dissipating on November 13. Tropical Low 05U A weak tropical low formed east of Brisbane on November 19th. The low drifted eastwards and dissipated two days later, failing to have any impact on land. Tropical Cyclone Tiffany A fairly small but persistent band of cloud cover over Christmas Island formed into a tropical low on December 3rd. It reached cyclonic intensity the following day, and was dubbed ‘Tropical Cyclone Tiffany’. High windshear prevented any more development, weakening Tiffany almost straight after reaching cyclonic intensity, and Tiffany was downgraded to a tropical low on December 5th. Its renmants drifted south before eventually dissipating. Tropical Low 07U 07U was one of three tropical lows to form on the same day. Forming well to the west of Western Australia on January 5th, 07U headed in an eastern direction, never intensifying and dissipating on January 8th. Tropical Low 08U The second of three tropical lows to form on the same day, 08U formed within the Gulf Of Carpentaria, and moved south, making landfall at Burketown the day after formation. 08U dissipated the day after, the remnants continuing south, dumping rain as far south as Mount Isa. Severe Tropical Cyclone Vernon The third and final low of the three to form on the same day, and the only low of the three to form into a cyclone. Formed east of Cairns, this low underwent rapid intensification to become Tropical Cyclone Vernon on the day following its formation. Vernon continued to track towards Cairns, gradually becoming a Category 3 Cyclone. On January 10, Vernon made a sudden turn south, now tracking towards Townsville, and a day later, made landfall there, killing three people. Vernon quickly weakened below cyclone intensity after making landfall, but the remnant low continued to travel inland, dissipating over Longreach on January 14th. Tropical Low 10U 10U formed around 300km north of Port Headland on February 1st. It slowly drifted west and dissipated on February 4th without any intensification. Severe Tropical Cyclone Wagner Wagner entered the Australian basin on February 10 as a Category 2 cyclone. Moving steadily east, Wagner intensified into a Category 3 cyclone by February 13. Approaching land, Wagner began weakening, and eventually was downgraded to a tropical low on February 15. Ex-Tropical Cyclone Wagner hit Shark Bay the following day. Tropical Low 12U 12U formed over Darwin on February 27. Moving slowly southeast, 12U dumped high amounts of rainfall over much of Arnhem Land over the following week, causing the death of one person. Tropical Low 13U 13U formed well off the Western Australian coastline on March 7. It dissipated two days later, during its lifetime, it impacted the Cocos Islands, bringing very high amounts of rain to the area. Tropical Low 14U 14U formed very close to the Western Australia coastline, near Derby on March 13. 14U maintained its intensity over land, bringing heavy rains across the Kimberley and Pilbara regions, until dissipation occurred on March 18th. Category:Australian region cyclone seasons Category:Aidan1493’s Australian Cyclone Season